


S.H.I.E.L.D. Correspondence

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Marvel AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359





	1. Mission Briefing-Evaluate Thomas Sanders

**S.H.I.E.L.D. MEMO:**

**FROM:**  DIRECTOR FURY 

 **TO:** AGENT COULSON 

 **SUBJECT:**  NEW MISSION BRIEFING

* * *

Agent Coulson,

I know you and your team just got back from New Mexico, but we have a  situation in Florida that fits your expertise. Two days ago, there was a car accident in Gainesville. Collision between a sedan and an SUV.  According to police reports, there was one male driving in the sedan, and one female driving the SUV, with three children as passengers. However, as you can see from the attached security camera video, what actually transpired on the scene seems to suggest otherwise. * _video transcription*_

_*Fixed camera angle from a traffic cam. Depicts an intersection towards the edge of Gainesville. The clip shows a blue SUV running around a corner too quickly and crashing into a silver sedan. The wreckage pins the driver’s door of the sedan up against a building and the SUV flipped onto its side. For a moment after the crash, everything is still. People around are running out of the way, some are on their cell phones calling for an ambulance. Then, the passenger door of the sedan opens and a man dressed in a patchy sweatshirt with the hood pulled up drags another man dressed in a t-shirt from the wreckage. Even with his hood pulled up, when the man turns it is clear that the two are identical. The two appear to exchange a few words, then the second man runs towards the SUV, and a moment later the man in the hoodie follows. The man in the t-shirt tries to get the van door open but is unable to. Reaching him, the man in the hoodie briefly touches the other’s shoulder, before pulling on the van door himself. Not only does it open, it comes off at the hinges, clattering to the ground next to them. The hooded one helps the other climb into the van, then a moment later an unconscious child is hoisted out and passed to the man outside. The person helping the child’s face is visible briefly, and while it is identical, it is also wearing glasses. Two more children are helped out, then the mother is carried out, by two identical men; the one in the t-shirt, and the one with the glasses, who has a cardigan around his shoulders. After laying her down, the hooded one glances around furtively then gestures frantically to the man in glasses. This man places a hand on the t-shirt man’s forearm for a moment, then he and the hooded man duck away behind the SUV. When the police arrive a moment later, there is no sign of anyone besides the mother, the children, and the man in the t-shirt.*_

Witness accounts are varied. Most say that things happened too fast for them to see properly, but some insist that they saw two men helping the family, some say it was one, a few people said three. The man in the wreck, one Thomas Sanders, insists that he was alone and that he aided the family on his own, but do to numerous reports of others involved, including one from the youngest girl in the crash who said that “the kind man with glasses made the hurt go away,” police called up the traffic cam footage. Upon reviewing the footage the case was handed over to us. Our facial identification software has scanned each face. Each of them showed at least 90% positive matches to Thomas Sanders. We checked his family and he has no identical twins, or any family members who look similar enough to him to confuse the computer. No other similar matches were found. This coupled with the evidence of physical strength depicted and the child’s report of pain being taken away strongly suggests that the individual Thomas Sanders is in possession of inhuman abilities. 

Your mission is to evaluate and determine if the subject poses to be an asset or a threat, and act accordingly. I’m leaving this call up to you, Coulson. 

Signed, 

Director N. Fury


	2. Return to Headquarters

**FROM:** DIRECTOR FURY 

**TO:** AGENT ROMANOFF 

**CC:** AGENT COULSON, AGENT BARTON 

**SUBJECT:** NEW RECRUIT

 

Agent Romanoff, 

Due to some unusual circumstances in Florida, we have obtained a new recruit who I believe to be a potential candidate for the Avengers Initiative. I’m reassigning you, and Agent May will be taking up your current mission. Agent Barton will assist with your extraction and then the two of you will return to headquarters together to oversee the training of Thomas Sanders. 

Keep me advised on your ETA once extraction is successful. 

Signed, 

Director N. Fury 

* * *

**FROM:** AGENT BARTON 

**TO:** DIRECTOR FURY

**CC:** AGENT COULSON, AGENT ROMANOFF 

**RE:** NEW RECRUIT 

 

Director, 

It’s not that I don’t trust your judgement, but why do we need two agents to train this kid? I’m not currently in the field, and I’ve trained plenty of agents solo. Why do we have to pull Nat out of an op for this? 

Barton 

* * *

**FROM:** DIRECTOR FURY

**TO:** AGENT BARTON

**CC:** AGENT COULSON, AGENT ROMANOFF

**RE:** NEW RECRUIT 

 

[[see attached video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708888/chapters/39188332)]

 

* * *

**FROM:** AGENT BARTON

**TO:** DIRECTOR FURY

**CC:** AGENT COULSON, AGENT ROMANOFF

**RE:** NEW RECRUIT

 

Oh. 

Gotcha. 

Nat, standby for extraction. We’ll see you when we get home, Director. 

Barton


End file.
